


Sparring Session.

by enrcse



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrcse/pseuds/enrcse
Summary: He's more than capable of handling things himself. But, Two still has a thing or two to show him. Besides, his footwork is sloppy and his hits are uncalculated. If Three wants to learn how to fight and how to do it properly without risk of getting knocked on his ass, Two's going to have to give him special attention.
Relationships: Three | Javier/Two | Camille (6 Underground)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sparring Session.

**Author's Note:**

> The trope of sparring sessions turning into something more? I live for it, thank you. But, don't expect too much. I'm still iffy on explicit scenes and prefer to just leave things up to the imagination.

* * *

**“Again,”** she barks out. Sweat beads on Three’s forehead, reddened with exertion and possibly due to his high blood pressure. Head shakes, dropping his fists as he staggers backwards.

“We’ve been at this for hours, I need a fuckin’ break.” He’s not wrong, Two’s been pushing him for quite some time now. But, she’s persistent and his unwillingness to commit draws eyes to roll.

“Quit being such a baby. Your footwork is still sloppy, it’s like you’re asking to be knocked on your ass. Come on, again.” She positions herself, holding wrapped hands up for his target. He’s still protesting, his head still shaking at the blonde. His breath is heavy and Two swears she can feel it brushing against her, even with the space between them.

Three’s given up as he begins to unravel the tape around his knuckles. It’s a bad move on his part and Two’s quick to step, throwing a swing right at his head. He's too busy with his hands to react and her fist smacks into him with such a force he falls to the ground. It takes him a moment to realize what’s happened, on his hands and knees of the concrete flooring. A hand reaches up to cradle his jaw where she clocked him, head craning to stare at her in anger and betrayal. “Fuck! What the fuck, Two? I said I was done!” He’s pissed, with all reason to be. But, she needed him to be.

The ex-spy steps back, staring at him pitifully on the floor. “Get up,” she demands. Always, with the demanding. “You think those guys out there are going to give you a break? Get up and let’s do this again. Pay attention this time.”

Giving in, Three pushes himself upwards, stretching his jaw out for a moment before slamming it shut. This whole training thing was stupid. It’s not like he had years of government training like her and Two never seemed to hold back. Still, he won’t let her believe she could best him. Though, she probably could. On his feet now, he spits to the side, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “You hit like a girl.” It’s a low blow, but it’s enough to warrant another swing from Two.

This time, he’s paying attention. As her punch winds closer and closer, Three manages to lift an arm, blocking the swing and dropping her arm. It’s her turn to be surprised. Maybe he wasn’t a complete waste of time. Still, it’s a dance he must perfect. Another swing, another block. Three takes his turn, pulling her from offense to defense. It’s quick, a fist flying through the air that’s promptly caught by her hand. She twists, rotating his arm behind him and sticking a foot in the back of his knee. Perhaps a little too rough, as he collapses to the ground once more. Another expletive shouts from his lips as he sits heaving on the floor, hand clutching at his leg.

Two almost feels bad for him now, perhaps he does need a break. They could work on his endurance another time. She steps towards him, offering out a hand to help him up. Which, he accepts. But, not before taking the opportunity to **YANK** her downwards. In a swift move, he’s pulled her to the ground and pushed her underneath him. He holds her hands above her head, staring down at her. Grip is tight around her wrists and he’s refusing to let go. Smug smile creeps to Three’s lips. He’s got her right where he wants.

Two’s squirming, pissed she’s let her guard down for even a moment. He always did like to play dirty during these little sparring sessions. “Get the fuck off of me,” she spits, still wiggling under his weight. The more she writhes, the more pressure he puts on her wrists.

She can feel his breath in her ear as his face leans down, whispering in her ear. “You gotta ask me nicely.” His face pulls back up, hovering over Two. Always so damn smug, full of his shit. Two stops struggling, letting body relax against the concrete. For a moment, she stares at him. Expression grows soft, as soft as it could be for Two. Three notices it, the smile fading before he leans once more. This time, to press lips into hers. It’s desperate, as if he’s starving and she’s the only thing that could sate him.

But, it’s short-lived as Two pulls away as best she could in her position. She’s glaring at him and Three already knows what for. His head shakes, furrowing brows. “I can’t help it,” he mutters with a laugh. The smile’s back, knowing they had strict rules and he’d just broken them. But, he really did adore her, despite how mean she was. In all honesty, he kind of liked how cruel she could be. Watching her take down a room full of men, all while in heels? That was something to be admired. And damn, how he would kiss her all day if she’d let him.

“No kissing,” voice mumbles out. It’s lacking in conviction and she’s staring at his mouth. Perhaps she’s feeling that desperation as well. _Rules. You have rules. They must be followed._ Getting too close could be catastrophic. Not to mention, if One found out they’d turned from fucking to making love, it could compromise so much. Three was already on thin ice with One and the team couldn’t afford another loss.

“Yeah, yeah. No kissing. I got it,” he huffs. He takes her moment of vulnerability to release her wrists. He planned to get off her, planned to let her resume beating the shit out of him. He’d never understand this tactical fighting bullshit. Point, shoot, punch. That’s all he needed to know. But, Two clearly had other plans. As soon as her wrists are freed, a hand reaches up to grab a fistful of his shirt. He’s pulled back down, lips reuniting once more. She always seemed to be fond of breaking their little rules, but only if she was the one breaking them.

Despite being taken aback, Three’s quick to follow her lead. But, this concrete floor was no good. A hand swoops underneath her back, lifting her from the floor before it arm wraps tightly around small frame. She was so tiny, sometimes he felt he would break her. But, if she could take a gunshot to the stomach as if it were nothing, was there anything to really worry about?

Once upwards, Three lifts Two from the ground with ease, struggling only as he, himself, had to stand. She did just injure his knee, after all. With her legs wrapped around his waist, Two barely pays attention to where it was he was taking her. They knew the drill, but privacy wasn’t always the easiest to find in the base. Especially in the daylight. This section was empty of ghosts, but they know it won’t stay like that for long.

The agent takes a moment to break, catching her breath as eyes bore into his. It doesn’t last long before they’re back at it and she soon feels her back slam into the wall. It collides with a hard thud, knocking a gasp from her lungs. Chin tilts upwards, freeing her lips as his own work at her neck. He hits a tender spot and a french expletive slips from her lips. Though he has no idea what she’s said, from the way she’s breathed it, he can assume it’s a good thing.

Three uses the wall now, pressing into Two to ease the brace he has under her. A free hand reaches, wrapping arm around her neck, fingertips gently squeezing around her throat. The grip pushes a small whimper from the blonde, intoxicated by his touch. His lips remain, busy with tracing the edge of her jawline.

Two opens her eyes for a moment, scanning the room behind Three. A glimpse of light, a door opening, causes her to quickly press a palm into his head, pulling him from her skin. “Stop, stop. Someone’s coming in,” she whispers. Her voice is almost panicked, and it’s perhaps the only time he’s ever heard her speak like that. Three does as he’s told, taking a moment to stare almost dumbfounded at her before dropping her to the ground. He’s careful to not let her fall, guiding her to the ground with his hands that now rest on her hips.

She lands on her feet, thankfully. A hand reaches to pat down at her hair, fixing the mess Three had made pressing into her. She’s still in the process when One walks in. He simply stares and Two quickly realizes it’s because Three still has his hands on her waist. She swats them down, both turning to face One, who’s now grinning. “Ohh, I get it. You two were — okay. You know, I gave you both rooms when I recruited you. You could use them. No one else has to be... traumatized by _that._ ” His hand gestures to the duo, standing awkwardly against the wall. A sigh slips from Two’s lips, eyes rolling.

Of course, Three has to say something stupid, really top things off. As if things weren’t bad enough. “She likes being against the wall and it’s just very cramped in —” Two’s quick to reach over and smack a hand against his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“Shut up, you idiot,” she spits. She’s pissed, anger quickly burying the embarrassment. One’s still grinning. Though, Two doubts he’s remotely pleased about the situation. He’d already warned them against relationships. This was far from that, right? It was just mindless sex. Nothing more than that. ...Right?

One’s quiet for a while, letting the pair stew in silence. When he finally does speak, it almost comes as a relief. “I don’t care if you guys want to screw each other like _bunnies_. Just use your rooms. I don’t want to see it,” he mutters before slowly exiting the room.

Alone again, Two turns to Three, scowling expression painted on her face. He, on the other hand, is giggling like a child. “You dumb motherfucker. Why would you say anything?” The laughter subsides, face dropping like a scolded child.

“I —” He begins to defend himself, but Two’s hand waves with a flourish, cutting Three off once more.

“Nevermind. Let’s just... do what the man says.” She pulls from the wall, making her way to the door One came from with Three hot on her trail.


End file.
